


Wedding Day | Tom Holland x Gender-Neutral! Reader

by jerodsamuel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Female Reader, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Wedding, Weddings, male reader - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerodsamuel/pseuds/jerodsamuel
Summary: Just a small blurb about your wedding with Tom.





	Wedding Day | Tom Holland x Gender-Neutral! Reader

                                                               

“Since Thomas and (Y/N) have grown in knowledge and love of one another, and because they have agreed in their desire to go forward in life together, seeking an even richer, deepening relationship, and because they have pledged to meet sorrow and joy as one family, we rejoice to recognize them as partners for life. You may now seal your union with a kiss,” the officiant finishes. You gaze into Tom’s beautiful brown eyes, tears pooling within and spilling out onto his cheeks. He stares back into your own watery eyes with the same intensity before leaning forward. You meet him halfway, your lips meshing together for what is probably the hundred-thousandth kiss between the two of you.

Suddenly, the organ erupts into the opening chords of the song the two of you selected for your exit. The slight startle you receive is immediately discarded, however, as the man that you love more than anything in the world continues to move his mouth against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, trying to convey all of your feelings in this one kiss. Before much longer, however, Tom pulls away from you, breathing slightly heavily, and rests his forehead on yours. You only just now become aware of the fact that your audience is clapping and cheering wildly. This time, you pull away from him, slipping your hand in his and turning to face the crowd.

The sight you’re greeted with warms your heart. Yours and Tom’s families and close friends are all present, beaming with happiness as they stare up at the two of you. Tom takes the lead, walking forward before you. The organ continues to drone on, reverberating off the vaulted ceilings of the cathedral, as the two of you saunter down the aisle. You drink in every second of it all: the melody of the music, the ecstatic faces of those in attendance, and, of course, the feeling of Tom’s hand in your own. More tears spill down your cheeks as you think about just how much you love the man walking to your right. You want to remember every detail of what you will always consider the best day of your life.

The second the two of you exit the nave he throws his arms around you. “I can’t believe that we’re finally married, darling!” he exclaims. You wrap your arms around his slim figure in response, slightly squeezing him against you.

“I know, I-I can’t believe it either!” you sputter out. You pull back slightly to look into his eyes with determination. “I love you so much, Tommy. I…I can’t imagine any future for my life without you in it.” He beams back at you, more tears slipping from his eyes.

“Good thing you don’t have to anymore.” He reaches up and places your face in his palms, slightly rubbing his thumbs across your cheeks. “I don’t know how many times I’ve said this today, but I love you so much (Y/N).” The seriousness in his voice is all the reassurance you could ever need.

\----------

Following the ceremony, the two of you were whisked away to the reception, eschewing any sort of send-off at the cathedral. You had to admit that you were a little worried about this certain event as Tom insisted that he plan the entire thing, keeping every part of it a secret from you. Unbeknownst to you, for over a year before this day, Tom had asked you questions at random that helped him plan it out. When you caught your first glimpse of the whole setup, you almost burst into tears again.

Tables and chairs are scattered around a clearing surrounded by trees. Fairy lights are strung overhead, and a dancefloor has been set up right in front of the large head table. Stepping out of the car, you bring your hand to your mouth as you can’t help but think about how perfect it all looks. “What do you think?” Tom asks from behind you. You can’t find any words, so you twirl around and pull him into a tender embrace. His gorgeous laugh fills your ears as he reciprocates the hug. “I assume that means that you like it.” Your only response is to squeeze him tighter as silent tears fall down your cheeks.

The night goes by rather too quickly for your liking. After you and Tom’s first dance, you had been pulled away by many people to dance with them. You spent one particular slow song swaying around with Harrison. Tom made some comment to the effect of, “are you trying to steal them from me, on our wedding night?” after you gave Harrison a chaste kiss on the cheek. The three of you laughed it off and Tom was able to steal you away to dance some more.

As the reception is drawing to a close, Tom pulls you aside and tells you that he has another big surprise for you. He steps behind you and covers your eyes with his hands. You giggle as he guides you around till you both stop. When he removes his hands, you see all of the guests lined up on either side of you, forming an aisle. You glance over at Tom curiously before your guests all start to light sparklers. Your mouth drops open and you whip your head to the side to look at your ~~boyfriend~~ husband. An explosion then forces your eyes upward, brilliant colors lighting up the dark night sky. More begin to go off in succession, a small fireworks show queued just for the two of you.

You return your gaze to Tom with tears again falling down your face, and he just smirks right back at you. He leans forward and captures you lips in a short kiss before grabbing your hand and leading your forward. Cheers and applause ring out as the two of you make your way to the car parked at the end of the aisle. Your attention constantly shifts between the bright colors in the sky and your amazing husband, who still has his signature smirk plastered on his face. In that moment, with his face lit up by sparklers and fireworks and fairy lights, you realize that you could never, ever, fall out of love with the beautiful man that you are now married to.


End file.
